Naoki's Miracle
by Nonki
Summary: Itazurana Kiss Fic: Will Kotoko be able to wake up from the coma after a fatal accident? Naoki gives himself 3 days to do that...will he succeed? Read on to find out...


**NAOKI'S MIRACLE**

**" Paging for Doctor Irie…please proceeds to emergency room 2 immediately."** Naoki heard the page and immediately proceeded towards the direction of the destination. On his way, he saw Reiko walking towards him with a blank look on her face.

_No time to ask, need to attend to the patient first._ Naoki thought and both passed each other with any greeting. Reiko stopped and turned around as she watched Naoki's moving off in hurry.

" He would eventually find out once he's there." Reiko muttered softly to herself before letting out a sigh. It had been a hectic and busy day for her too.

*

" What's up?" Naoki causally asked as he did the routine sterilizing procedures.

" A serious accident." Doctor Tentou replied in an uneasy tone.

" Head injury?" Naoki asked again.

" Hai! That's why you are being paged. You are the only one who can do this operation." Doctor Tentou said. Naoki did not comment on that because he was thinking about other thing - _Hope I can finish the operation within 4 hours time.  _

*

**_The night before..._**

" Irie-kun. You are back!" Kotoko jumped out to greet Naoki at the doorway.

" Stop jumping around, you are now different." Naoki said flatly, frowning a little.

" Oops! I forgot!" Kotoko then remembered that she was already two-months pregnant and started blushing. Naoki ignored her and headed towards the living room.

" Irie-kun, wait up! I've got something to ask you." Kotoko seemed to forget about the previous warning and started dashing carelessly into the living room. Naoki gave her a hard stare that said, 'Again?' before taking a seat on the sofa.

" Opps!" Kotoko stopped, covering her mouth with both her hands before she started walking in baby steps. Naoki wanted to laugh at her comical behaviour but he didn't and started reading the newspaper.

" Phew! I didn't know that it was that tiring to walk slowly." Kotoko grumbled when she finally reached the sofa area.

" What did you want to ask me?" Naoki asked without even looking at Kotoko. However, Kotoko was getting used to it. Even though they had been married for almost five years, conversation between them hadn't been too much, partly because of Naoki's hectic duties in the hospital (he was one of the two best neurologists in the hospital) and partly because both Naoki and Kotoko didn't seem to share the common topic at all.

" Oh, do you know what day tomorrow would be?" Kotoko asked excitedly. _Haiz~ it's another one of her 'what day...' question again._ Naoki sighed.

" What?" Naoki asked because he knew he would never guess it anyway.

" Don't you want to make an attempt to guess eh?" Kotoko was disappointed with Naoki's reaction. 

" Iie. Tell me now or don't tell me at all." Naoki replied coldly while his eyes scanning through the content of one accident happening during a day before. _Drunken drivers_. Naoki shook his head in disgust after finishing reading the report of the fatal accident. 

" Okay, okay!" Kotoko gave in. She would always gives in to Naoki. 

" Tomorrow is the 10th anniversary of our second kiss. Remember?" Kotoko asked.

" What?" Naoki muttered out, his eyes widened but soon he managed to regain his composure.

" Mama is going to hold a party for us and we are going to invite everyone here for dinner!" Kotoko continued.

" A party?" Naoki couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sometimes, the combination of Kotoko and Machiko never failed to give Naoki situations that are more unpredictable than the situations that Naoki had been facing in the E.R everyday.

" What do you think of it?" Kotoko asked when she saw no response from Naoki.

" As you wish, but I might not be able to attend." Naoki replied.

" How could you not attend?" Kotoko grumbled.

" Who knows what would happen tomorrow? Don't you forget I am working in the A&E?" Naoki retorted coldly before getting up from the sofa.

" I don't care, you must be back before 7 p.m." Kotoko shouted in a demanding tone. That was the first time Kotoko had insisted Naoki to be home within certain time. Nevertheless, Naoki liked the way Kotoko had 'demanded' him to be home.

_Urghh! I must be hentai for having this feeling! Must be those stresses._ Naoki thought. What Kotoko didn't know is that Naoki finally decided to change shift with another doctor because he was supposed to be having full shift during the next day. However, he did not inform Kotoko about his last minute decision.

*

        " Heart beat?" Naoki asked as he stepped into the surgical area.

" Unstable."

" Blood pressure?" Naoki asked again.

" Extremely low."

" Prepare another 2000 cc of blood for later use, in the meantime, give her another 500 cc." Naoki instructed after learning about the patient's conditions.

" Hai!"

" Okay, let's get started." Naoki walked towards the patient and saw the wounds all over the body. She had support rings around her neck, obviously her neck must've broken due to the hard impact of the accident and the bandage on her head had been soaked with blood despite being changed a few times. That was the reason Naoki was needed in the ER as some critical brain nerves had been seriously damaged by the blood clots and shattered glasses.

" Doctor Tentou had just did an abortion for the patient?" Naoki inquired as he read through the records by the previous surgeon.

" Hai!" A new nurse answered back meekly as she stepped near Naoki, not daring to look him in his eyes. Almost every nurse in the hospital wanted to be Naoki's assistants during surgeries. The new nurse had this chance because to be that close to Naoki because the surgery was suppose to be done by another doctor, however, due to the critical condition, they had to page for Naoki.

_I am just so lucky!_ The new nurse thought and smiled happily to herself as she prepared for the blood transfusion. In fact, she could still find herself blushing in front of a patient who was trying all her best to stay alive.

***Poom* **

_Eh, what's wrong with doctor Irie?_ The nurse asked herself when she spotted Naoki standing very still while his hand allowed the record file to slip and dropped onto the floor.

" Doctor Irie, are you all right?" The nurse asked.

" Couldn't be…" Naoki muttered out in an almost voiceless tone as he slowly shifted his glance to the patient's bruised and swollen face. The nurse didn't know why Naoki had behaved that way and quickly picked up the record file from the ground.

" Irie Kotoko..." the new nurse silently read out the name from the record and realised that the patient had the same surname as Naoki. 

*

It took Naoki 8 hours before the operation was completed. The operation was a successful one but deep within, Naoki felt terrible. Throughout the 8 hours, he had been thinking about their marriage. All the while, Kotoko had loved him wholeheartedly and of course, she never failed to express her undying love for her Irie-kun.

What about Naoki? No doubt, his love for Kotoko wouldn't be lesser, or else, why would he choose to marry her in the first place? However, he was just not too good in expressing his love for Kotoko, the only one he had ever loved.

Although he may be a tensai, he didn't aware that some of his insensitive behaviours (especially towards Kotoko) had actually made Kotoko very sad. Naoki would have to wait until someone for example, Machiko, Reiko or even Yuki to remind him about his insensitive behaviours, and then he would realize it.

" She would eventually come back!" That was the comment given to Machiko whenever she asked him to chase after Kotoko after a quarrel or when Kotoko decided to move back to Sai's place after getting disappointed with Naoki's reaction towards certain issue. Indeed, just as Naoki had expected, Kotoko would move back to the Irie house after one day.

*

" Niichan! How's her condition?" Machiko grabbed hold of Naoki once he was out of the E.R.

" All the blood clots and shatter glasses were cleared, she would be fine." Naoki replied, his voice getting hoarse.

" Are you sure?" Machiko was still in doubt because Naoki didn't look too happy when he told her about Kotoko's conditions.

" Where's papa and otousan?" Naoki asked.

" They were waiting outside Kotoko's ward. The nurse won't let us go in. that's why I want to know how's her condition." Machiko replied.

" She's out of danger, but…" Naoki then remembered about the miscarriage of their first unborn baby.

" But what?" Machiko's eyes widened.

" The baby is gone." Naoki informed. Machiko remained quiet. 

" I've heard that it was a terrible accident…" Machiko mumbled to herself.

" Mama, are you okay?" Naoki caught hold of Machiko just in case she couldn't take the blow and faints. 

" As long as Kotoko is still alive, you two can always have another baby." Machiko continued mumbling to herself.

" Mama, don't worry about her. She's fine. Remember? I did the operation. I never failed in any attempt before and we are now talking about Kotoko, my wife. How could I let her die? I won't!" Naoki assured.

" Kotoko would be happy if she could hear these words coming out from you." Machiko managed to force out a smile at Naoki. Naoki knew exactly what she meant.

" Let me take you home first, you can only visit her tomorrow because she needed a lot of rest." Naoki suggested. 

*

Four hours later, Naoki was back in the hospital, burying himself in some reports in order to kill the pain and agony. Someone knocked on the door.

" Come in."

" Why are you back? You should take some rest at home. That operation was a tough one." Reiko said as she took a seat on the chair in front of Naoki's table.

" How could I stay at home during this time?" Naoki spoke in a monotonous manner.

" Isn't the operation a success?" Reiko couldn't comprehend what was in Naoki's mind.

" Yes and no." Naoki replied.

" What do you mean by that?" Reiko asked again. Naoki passed her the x-rays negatives and some reports.

" Huh?" Reiko frowned as she read on.

" Have you told them about her condition?" Reiko asked, concernedly.

" No." Naoki shook his head.

" Why?"

" I don't want them to worry too much." Naoki replied.

" They are not dummies, when they realised that Kotoko had been in coma for too long, they would start asking questions." Reiko reminded.

" Do you remember? Professor Uchita had told us about one case study during the lecture?" Naoki asked.

" But…but the possibility was one in a million. You may be a tensai, but you can't always create a miracle?" Reiko hated to dampen Naoki's hope, but reality was just that harsh, especially after she had read the report. Even though Kotoko's life was saved, but the possibility of turning into a vegetable was equally high due to one fatal hit at the back of her head.

" A miracle I shall create." Naoki gave Reiko a determined stare before getting up from his chair.

" As you wish. Doctor Miracle." Reiko knew very well that once Naoki decided on doing something, nobody could change his mind. That was the same expression Naoki had when he informed her that he was going to marry Kotoko.

_I am going to create a miracle out of love. _Naoki told himself firmly as he proceeded to the exit of the room.

*

**Day 1:**

" Niichan!" Machiko wanted to hack down the door down when the nurse stopped her from entering.

" Gomen nasai, doctor Irie is attending to a patient inside." The nurse tried to talk sense into Machiko.

" I don't care! I want to ask him why Kotoko is still in coma!" Machiko knew that Naoki would be able to hear her. In fact, the whole hospital could hear her.

" Machiko, stop it. I am sure Naoki is aware of Kotoko's condition." Sai tried to stop Machiko from creating further chaos in the hospital even though he was also eager to know about his daughter's condition. The door opened and Naoki stood behind the door. 

" Kotoko is going to be fine." Naoki assured.

" Why did we hear people saying that Kotoko would become vegetable?" Machiko asked. Naoki nodded his head. 

" Indeed, her condition was confirmed this morning." Naoki informed.

" Nani?" Machiko, Ri and Sai's eyes widened. " But not for long." Naoki continued. 

" Niichan! You must do something about it!" Machiko had tears gushing out from her eyes like tap water. Even though Ri and Sai weren't crying, their faces turned pale upon hearing Naoki confirming the news that they had heard while they were in the hospital cafeteria.

" Don't worry, I won't let her sleep too much." Naoki assured while giving Machiko a hug. He had never hugged his mother before and that was the first time. At that very moment, Naoki could feel a tinkle of hope and warmth penetrating into his heart.

*

**Day 2:**

Naoki slowly opened the door to the room. There she was, lying motionlessly on the bed and relying on the machines beside her bed to pump air and nutrient into her weak body.

" Ohayou!" Naoki greeted as he took a seat on the bed. " Oh, you are not answering me back eh? Are you doing that to spite me? Are you angry with me for not greeting you whenever I woke up?" Naoki smiled and gently stroked Kotoko's face, which was still swollen after the accident.

" Don't worry, I shall continue to greet you until you are ready to greet me back again." Naoki continued.

" Ohayou!"

" Ohayou!"

" Ohayou!" Naoki would keep his greeting going on for the rest of the day and only stopped whenever the nurse wanted to refill the nutrients at the machine. During the afternoon, he would repeat 'Konnichiwa', during evening hours, he would repeat 'Konbawa' and finally as night fell, he would repeat 'Oyasumi'.

" Oyasumi!" Naoki finally said out his last greeting of the day, like the rest, this greeting went unanswered. " Now I know how you would feel whenever I ignore your greeting." Naoki muttered out, feeling guilty as charged.

*

**Day 3:**

" Konbawa!" Naoki greeted as though there was someone in the room as he entered.

" Gomen, I had a lot of patients to attend today." Naoki apologized to Kotoko.

" You look prettier today." Naoki could see Kotoko's face recovering a little better than the day before. Suddenly, Naoki realised that he had never once told her that she is pretty or beautiful.

" Do you want to know when would I find you the prettiest?" Naoki asked but continued with his answer anyway since he was 100% sure Kotoko would want to hear it anyway.

" Whenever you are sleeping soundly beside me. I never told you huh? Haha!" Naoki laughed out. However, the laughter wasn't exactly from happiness, but with a bit of bitterness and regrets.

" Next time, I would make sure I wake you up in the middle of the night and tell you how pretty you look." Naoki solemnly assured his beloved wife.

*

**Day 4:**

" Guess what? I finally remember your birthday!" Naoki informed as he put a bunch of roses into the empty vase. In the past, it was always Machiko who reminded him of Kotoko's birthday during one week in advance so that he could get her a present.

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" Naoki stopped singing. 

" Your voice would always be the loudest, especially during singing of birthday song during all the birthday parties that you and mama had held for me." Naoki recalled Kotoko would always sing the song very loud even though she was just standing beside him. When Naoki asked her why must she sang so loud, she would give Naoki the same old reply every year.

" I am afraid that you would get angry if you thought I wasn't singing the song for you." This reply never failed to piss Naoki off as his eardrums nearly burst whenever she started singing. 

As for Naoki, he never even tried to mouth the words since everybody was singing the song because he thought singing birthday songs was a childish act.

" Why aren't you singing the song?" Kotoko asked when she found out that Naoki wasn't singing at all.

" Because I don't want to." Naoki replied." Not even for me? I am your wife?" Kotoko asked.

" Even if you are my wife, that doesn't mean I am obliged to do such a stupid and childish thing." Naoki remained his stand. That was the worst birthday party that the Irie family had held because Kotoko had run out of the house after hearing Naoki's reply. Everyone except Naoki went out searching for Kotoko. And it happened just one year after their marriage.

" Next year, make sure you could sing louder than what I am about to sing to you today." Naoki took a deep breath.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST KOTOKO!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!" Naoki finally finished singing his first birthday song. Unfortunately, there was still no positive sign of response coming from Kotoko

" Naoki?" For a second, Naoki thought it was Kotoko, but no, it was Reiko.

" Nani?" Naoki asked.

" We all heard you." Reiko wanted to laugh but managed to control her laughter while the rest of the nurses tried their best to muffle their laughter. Reiko finally understood why Naoki would always refuse to go karaoke with them. He might be a tensai in everything, except for …err…singing? 

" Did your plan work? It's already the third day, as according to the case study, the patient woke up during the third day." Reiko reminded. Naoki took another long glance at the sleeping Kotoko. 

" It might not work, but that doesn't mean I have to stop trying. I would give myself another three more days, if she still couldn't wake up, I would try another three more days." Naoki declared.

" Oh yes, I almost forgot. The director wanted to discuss with you about some matter." Reiko informed Naoki, as that was the main reason why she was outside the room in the first place.

" Okay." Naoki nodded and lowered his face closer to Kotoko, " I will be away for a while, don't worry, I will come back later to sing you another birthday song…I will sing it until you start complaining about my lousy singing." Naoki whispered to Kotoko's ear and gave her a peck on her forehead, " Happy birthday...Aishiteru"

After Naoki and Reiko left the room, miraculously, a streak of tears seem to be forming on the contour of Kotoko's sleeping face. 

" A...ri…ga...tou…I...rie...kun…ai..shi..te..ru"

**THE END**

**_~* Miracles do happen! So ever don't stop trying!!! *~_**


End file.
